un nuevo comienzo
by miyuki.asaba
Summary: Una tragedia trae cambios a la vida de una adolescente, Sybbie Branson acaba de perder a su padre y debe ir a vivir a Downton, ama a la familia de su madre pero vivr con ellos sera muy distinto a las visitas que ha echo antes.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia:**

 ***Mathew Crawley no murió, George tiene hermanos (as)**

 ***Edith se casó con Bertie Pelham y son los marqueses de Exham, viven en Brancaster, adoptaron a Marigold y tienen otro hijo**

 ***Tom se trasladó a Liverpool para trabajar con su hermano en un taller de autos después del bautizo de su hija.**

 ***La Srta. O´brian fue reemplazada por la Srta. Baxter, Edna es primera doncella y había conocido a Tom Branson cuando estaba aún trabajando como chofer.**

1920.

Nace la hija de Sybill y Tom, unas horas después fallece la madrea causa de la eclampsia.

El bautizo había concluido sin incidentes, fue entre muchas cosas una bonita ceremonia, una vez terminado Tom armo las maletas con las pertenencias de él y su hija ya que se trasladarían a Liverpool mañana temprano, aquella ciudad ofrecía una oportunidad de trabajo con la cual mantenerse estando cerca de su familia; sus cuñadas le habían pedido quedarse más tiempo y los otros que dejara a la niña con ellos, pero lo rechazo de plano, el no pertenecía a ese mundo y jamás podría separarse de su pequeña.

Para los Crawley era difícil ver partir a la pequeña Sybill, pero él sabía que era lo mejor, su pequeña bebe tendría una vida muy diferente a la que le darían en Downton, era cierto que al llegar a Liverpool no habría niñera que atendiera al bebe y seria él quien cambiaria los pañales o prepararía los biberones lo que significaba una carga extra, pero era lo correcto, su hija no obtendría ningún beneficio si se quedaba en aquella casa rodeada de comodidades y lujos que más tarde él no podría darle, además su amada esposa no se lo perdonaría.

La decisión estaba tomada, abordarían el tren hacia Liverpool por la mañana y juntos comenzarían una nueva vida.

1921.

Nació el hijo de Mathew y Mary, el pequeño heredero de Downton y del título de conde, George veía el mundo por primera vez junto a su madre. Su padre casi muere en un accidente de coche el mismo día del nacimiento de su primogénito, pero afortunadamente solo fue una fractura de pierna que lo mantuvo sin ningún tipo de actividad durante 6 meses.

Nace Declan, el tercer hijo de Kieran y Adele Branson.

La pequeña Sibbie cumple un año.

1922.

Nace la pequeña Marigold, en suiza.

La niña es traída a Inglaterra por Edith y dejada al cuidado de los Drew.

1924.

Los condes de Grantham visitaban Liverpool en compañía de Rose ( quien nunca había pisado dicha ciudad) para ver a su nieta; a pesar de que la niña se veía sana y feliz, no les agradaba la idea de que la única hija de Sybill pasara los días jugando en la calle con un montón de muchachitos o en la reparadora, por esto los abuelos de la pequeña volvieron a ofrecer llevarla a Downton y hacerse cargo de su educación, dicha propuesta fue rechazada una vez más, pero aceptó la invitación para la fiesta de navidad en Downton.

Edith y Cora llevan a Marigold a Downton, Robert y Mathew se enteran de la verdad acerca de la pequeña.

Rose se casó con el Aticus Aldrich, ambos viajan a América

1925.

El Sr. Carson y la Sra. Huges se casan.

Edith se casa con Bertie Pelham, durante la víspera de año nuevo, adoptaron a Marigold. La pareja vive en Brancaster.

Mary anuncia su segundo embarazo durante la navidad.

Anna y John Bates tienen a su primer y único hijo.

Tomas Barrow reemplaza al Sr. Carson como Mayordomo; el Sr. Molesley se convierte en maestro de escuela.

Los años venideros pasaron y muchos cambios ocurrieron, Mary y Mathew celebraron el nacimiento de una hermosa niña a quien llamaron Harriet, tres años después el de un segundo varón, Martin y por último el pequeño Samuel quien completo el círculo familiar.

Edith vivía feliz siendo la marquesa de Hexam junto a su esposo y a sus hijos: Marigold, el pequeño Luis y el revoltoso August todos en Brancaster, y manejando la revista.

Rose y Aticus, vivieron algunos años en New York, para volver y establecerse en Devonshire, tenían 3 hijos: Victoria, Miriam e Isaac, el futuro lord Sinderby era idéntico a su madre.

Dicky Merton e Isobell se casaron en 1926 y viven en la casa Crawley desde entonces.

Las cosas para Downton eran favorables, las cosechas se vendían bien y los animales ganaban premios en la feria; la servidumbre se redujo a poco menos de la mitad pero no afecto a la familia. Las inversiones daban sus ganancias y la finca no se puso en peligro.

Tom y la pequeña Sibbie vivían muy bien en Liverpool, él trabajaba junto a su hermano, el negocio también había crecido gracias al buen trabajo y los nuevos ricos que los preferían, Sibbie era una jovencita hermosa, tenía muchos amigos y buenas notas en la escuela, a pesar de que era una niña dulce y tierna tenía su lado rebelde, constantemente tenía peleas con otros chicos defendiendo a sus amigos o a los más pequeños de brabucones y por esto Tom pasaba mucho tiempo hablando con el director de la escuela, le encantaban los partidos de fútbol junto a sus primos (que todos eran hombres, ella era la única mujer).

Violet, la condesa viuda de Grantham muere de pulmonía el invierno de 1933.

La Sra. Huges (Carson) se retira de sus funciones de ama de llaves y es remplazada por Anna, la Sra. Patmore toma el mismo camino y la sustituye Daisy como cocinera.

Daisy y Andrew se casan y tienen un niño llamado William y una niña llamada Amy, viven en la granja "El Tejo", el Sr. Mason falleció cuando el pequeño William tenía 4 años.

1935.

Tom Branson muere de un ataque cardiaco mientras dormía. La muerte repentina género dolor en la familia, el entierro se realizó en compañía de los Crawley quienes tomaron la decisión de llevar a Sibbie a Downton. A pesar de que a Kieran y su esposa hubieran preferido que la muchacha se quedara con ellos no podían hacerse cargo de ella pues tenían 7 hijos que criar y el resto de la familia también tenían hijos de los que encargarse, por esta razón se decidió que los Crawley se encargarían de la única hija de Tom después de todo eran la familia de la madre de la niña y tenían los medios para otorgarle la educación que su padre tanto deseaba.

Sibbie no estaba muy de acuerdo con esta decisión, ella quería quedarse en el piso donde había vivido durante toda su vida, ella amaba a sus abuelos y le encantaba visitar Downton pero no era lo mismo una visita de una semana o por navidad a vivir en aquel lugar, era cierto que estaría más cerca de su madre pero también que estaría lejos de su padre, significaba que también se separaría de sus primos Branson y sus amigos de la escuela. Rechazo la ayuda de todos para armar su equipaje, en maletas coloco su ropa y en el baúl los objetos más preciados: el álbum de fotografías, los libros que le había regalado su padre, la caja con recuerdos de su madre entre ellos unos aretes que le encantaban, tarjetas y cartas de sus amigos, una caja de música y otra de listones, regalos de sus anteriores cumpleaños o navidades, en un día todo estaba en baúles o maletas, se recostó en su cama para descansar, se sentía abatida, en un momento estaba feliz junto a su padre y amigos viviendo su vida y en un minuto su padre ya no estaba, debía marcharse dejando atrás todo lo que conocía para unirse a otra vida. Se sentía abrumada por los cambios tan abruptos, se sentía sola y asustada, ahora era huérfana.

El piso se arrendaría pronto a otra familia, por lo que había que salir con prisa, era impresionante ver como por lo que habían trabajado se desvanecía en unos días.

Era como una novela, de la cual era una observadora y a la vez protagonista, sin darse cuenta sus amistades se despidieron al igual que sus primos, tuvieron lugar los abrazos y adioses en la plataforma del tren acompañados de promesas de escribir cartas constantes, subió al tren y empezó el viaje; no tomo atención al paisaje que miraba por la ventana y poco caso hiso de la conversación entre sus abuelos, no se sorprendió de los lujos y privilegios de viajar en primera clase porque su mente estaba aún en Liverpool, apenas probó bocado del almuerzo. El tren llego durante la tarde a la estación donde los esperaba el chofer para llevarlos a Downton. En la puerta de la casa estaban Mary y Mathew junto a sus cuatro hijos e Isobell y Lord Merton para darles la bienvenida, los pocos sirvientes también estaban apostados en las puertas. El recibimiento fue acogedor, pasaron rápidamente a la biblioteca para el té donde estaba todo dispuesto.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?-pregunto Mary a su madre

-Bien, bastante tranquilo y ¿Cómo ha estado todo aquí?-respondió Cora tomando un trozo de pastel

-Sin novedad alguna, todo ha estado muy tranquilo-

-Aquí todo es con calma excepto los negocios, te acostumbraras a la vida en el campo, yo también me acostumbre después de vivir tanto tiempo en una ciudad- le comento Mathew a su sobrina tratando de animarla un poco, él sabía que perder un padre a esa edad era muy duro.

-Vamos a tener clases juntas Sibbie, la Srta. Dunkan es muy amable y es muy inteligente-le animo Harriet, quien a pesar de sentir mucha lastima por su prima no podía negar que estaba emocionada porque su prima favorita estaría viviendo con ellos y que tomarían clases juntas.

-¿una institutriz?-pregunto en voz alta para que todos pudieran oírla pero a nadie en particular.

-Solo por el momento, hasta que encontremos una buena escuela que nos guste a todos, querida no tienes que preocuparte por eso-le aconsejo su abuela quien ya había previsto la reacción de la joven sentada frente a ellos.

-Es cierto, ya tienes 15 años y tu educación debe tener más preparación de lo que una institutriz puede darte pero pensamos que lo mejor era consultar contigo la escuela a la que asistirías, además del momento adecuado para iniciarla-corroboro Mary

-Recién estas llegando, debes instalarte y acostumbrarte un poco a la vida en campo antes de irte-acoto Isobell

-Si fuera por mí contrataría un profesor para que te guiara y no tendrías que irte pero no tengo apoyo de nadie en ese aspecto-opino Robert

-Creo que aún es muy pronto para hablar de ello, no ha pasado un día-opino Dicki

-Sibbie ¿Qué piensas tú?-le pregunto George quien veía como los adultos planeaban el futuro de su prima y ella estaba muy distante de aquella conversación

-Supongo que está bien-respondió sin mirar a nadie y jugando con la cucharilla del té.

Entonces todos lo notaron, la jovencita que estaba sentada en aquel sillón, no tenía nada en la mente más que la tristeza e incertidumbre de empezar una nueva vida.

El té había terminado y el servicio se retiró, los miembros de la familia hicieron lo mismo y Sibbie se encerró en la que sería su habitación desde ahora, ya había estado antes en ella durante sus visitas, era la antigua habitación de su madre; no pensó en nada más que lanzarse a la cama abrazar la almohada y llorar, así estuvo hasta que la llamaron para la cena, trato de muchos modos quitarse del rostro todo rastro de haber llorado a mares, lamentablemente no lo consiguió, toda la familia se dio cuenta pero no hicieron mención de ello.

La cena fue un asunto tranquilo, la plática trivial de siempre sin sobresaltos ni contratiempos; una charla en la sala de dibujo y unas buenas noches dieron por terminado el día.

En su habitación, los condes se preparaban para dormir, no sin antes de una pequeña conversación.

-¿Crees que Sibbie estará bien? –pregunto con preocupación el conde

-Claro que sí, no ahora pero con el tiempo se recuperara-le contesto acomodándose en la cama

-Es por eso que quería que se quedara con nosotros, si Tom no hubiera sido tan terco ahora ella no se sentiría como una extraña en esta casa-reclamo Robert

-Robert, no permitiré que hables así, Tom quería lo mejor para su hija-le reprocho su esposa

-¿y lo mejor para mi nieta era alejarla de los que la amaban y llevársela con él para vivir en un piso sin ningún tipo de comodidad?-levanto la voz, Robert jamás pudo entender como su yerno no veía las ventajas de que Sibbie viviera con ellos-Si la hubiera dejado con nosotros ahora sería como la hermana de George y los otros, eso ante la sociedad contaría como algo-

-Te lo he dicho en muchas ocasiones, Tom no era un snob, no quería que Sibbie tuviera una vida llena de lujos, quería que su hija supiera de donde era su familia, quería darle la vida que su madre añoraba, que estudiara y que un día fuera a la universidad, que tuviera todas las oportunidades que el no tuvo, esa era la vida que Sybill quería para su hija, ¿Cuándo lo entenderás Robert?-Cora lo miraba con reproche, era cierto que ella también hubiera preferido que la única hija de Sybill se criara en Downton, pero entendía el deseo de Tom y la determinación de no separarse de la pequeña; también entendía a su esposo, perder a Sybill fue terriblemente doloroso para ambos y más ver como la única hija de ella se alejaba, Robert lo único que quería era que su nieta estuviera cerca.-No tienes que preocuparte por Sibbie, ella estará bien es solo la reacción natural a los cambios en su vida, acaba de perder a su padre, ha tenido que dejar el lugar donde vivía y a las personas que ve a diario, se cambiara de escuela y viene a vivir aquí, ha venido de visita pero es diferente hora, se siente sola y asustada, es una jovencita en una edad crítica y esta triste, tenemos que darle tiempo a que llore su tristeza, se acostumbrara y dentro de un tiempo volverá a sonreír-

-¿Qué haría sin ti Cora?-dijo tomando una de sus manos

-No pensemos en eso, mejor soñemos con el mañana juntos-le respondió su esposa

 **Hola, este es el primer cap, hace algún tiempo que esta idea estaba en mi cabeza y de la nada empecé a escribirla, ojala les guste.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que llego a Downton, si bien Sybbie aún no era la muchachita alegre de siempre había tenido una leve mejoría, había comenzado sus lecciones con la srta. Dunkan, George había vuelto a Eton (*) para continuar con sus estudios, Martin también había regresado a Ludgrove (*), Sybbie debía reconocer que la institutriz de su prima era muy intelectual, se encargaba no solo de las materias estándares, también de francés y música, su prima practicaba cada dos días el piano y el canto, ella jamás había tocado ningún instrumento y solo había cantado en la iglesia y durante la navidad, la stra. Dunkan reviso todo el material que Sybbie traía de su escuela anterior afortunadamente no tenía objeciones, aun así le programo todos sus días, durante la mañana tomaba clases de matemáticas, historia, geografía, biología, física y gramática, luego del almuerzo tomarían un paseo breve y continuarían con lecciones de música, estudiarían francés, leerían o practicaban modales, Harriet pasaba más tiempo leyendo ya que estaba más avanzada en esas áreas.

-Srta. Branson usted tiene que aprender todo casi desde el principio, pero confió que eso pronto estará solucionado-le dijo un día la institutriz de su prima-en esta época una dama debe de estar mejor instruida académicamente pero eso no significa que los modales y el estilo se deban olvidar, aun mas para una jovencita que es nieta de un conde; tengo las esperanzas puestas en usted, en un mes tendrá dominado los modales que la sociedad exige, su ejecución en el piano será aceptable y mejorara con la práctica, en cuanto al francés con que sepa lo básico estará lista para entrar al colegio, tengo entendido que en St. Mary (*) podrán afinar eso, en un mes estará lista para asistir, confió que para cuando tenga 18 sea digna de ser llamada dama-afirmo con mucha confianza

Los días pasaban en monotonía, era extraño, Sybbie estaba acostumbrada a ir a la escuela por la mañana y parte de la tarde y luego ir hasta la reparadora y ayudar a su padre, tío y primo con los papeles, la limpieza o (de vez en cuando) a reparar autos, luego hacer la cena y el almuerzo para el día siguiente, los fines de semana limpiaba la casa y por lo general salía con sus amigos o iba a la casa de sus tíos y primos, pero en Downton era distinto, estudiaba en casa, debía cambiarse para la cena, pasear por el pueblo de una forma adecuada, incluso jugar con su primo más pequeño era un asunto tranquilo pues estaba acostumbrado a siempre cuidar la limpieza de su ropa y sus modales, extrañaba correr con sus amigos y compañeros por las calles de Liverpool, ir al cine o jugar al futbol con sus otros primos, amaba a sus abuelos y le encantaba Downton pero ella simplemente no se sentía del todo cómoda en esa gran y elegante mansión, todos eran muy amables y respetuosos pero no podía dejar de sentir que ese no era su lugar.

Mary y Cora estaban enfrascadas en hacer que Sybbie se sintiera en casa, a su vez que sintiera que sus opiniones también eran importantes, conocían sus ambiciones de ser una joven instruida para asistir a la universidad, por esa razón decidieron buscar un nuevo colegio para la jovencita; Mary con ayuda de Matthew e Isobel encontró muchos colegios de prestigio, la idea era que Sybbie asistiera a uno que tuviera reputación de ser un centro que dictara las materias necesarias y que otorgara buen roce social pero sobre todo que estuviera relativamente cerca de Downton, así fue como dieron con St. Mary Ascot que se ubicaba cerca de Londres y cumplía con sus expectativas. Robert no estaba de acuerdo, creía que las muchachas debían permanecer en casa con una institutriz adecuada, la srta. Dunkan estaba más que preparada para darles los conocimientos necesarios a sus nietas, además él quería retener a Sybbie en Downton hasta que estuvieras lista para ser presentada en Londres.

Cora se esmeraba en que se preparan las comidas preferidas de la mayor de sus nietas, se sentía más tranquila al verla comer durante el almuerzo y la cena con un poco más de entusiasmo, había preparado un picnic para el sábado, salir de la casa seria delicioso, además quería aprovechar los últimos atisbos del otoño, pronto comenzaría el invierno y ese tipo de diversiones no podrían realizarse.

Para la fortuna de las chicas la Srta. Dunkan había cogido un resfriado a causa de un paseo en donde se mojó los zapatos el día miércoles por lo que estaban libres para hacer lo que quisieran, teniendo autorización de su abuela.

Por la tarde, Sybbie sin decir nada a nadie tomo su abrigo y salió caminando hasta el pueblo, tenía ganas de estar cansada, correr por la calle y compartir con otras personas sin ser la nieta de un conde; el camino estaba enfangado por lo que iba saltando las pozas de agua proporcionándole diversión, antes de llegar al pueblo encontró un grupo de niños jugando a un lado del camino, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ellos, saltando el cerco y saludando con entusiasmo, los niños reunidos eran más pequeños que ella pero aun así la dejaron jugar con ellos porque les faltaban personas para armar dos equipos para el futbol. Una vez terminado el partido se dedicaron a hablar pero el tiempo se les fue volando.

-Deberíamos volver a casa, se hace tarde casi es hora de la cena-propuso un niño llamado Colin

-Sí, mi madre ya debe estar preocupada-exclamo una niña llamada Doris-además hay que secar los zapatos para mañana

-He quedado echo un desastre, mamá me regañara-y agrego mirando a su hermano-bueno a Evan también

-Sera mejor ir andando o no llegaremos, tomen todo lo que trajeron y empiecen a caminar-le ordeno una chica de 13 años a sus dos hermanos menores

Los niños se despidieron y levantaron para encaminarse a sus casas, Sibbie se puso de pie y lentamente regreso por el camino hacia Downton. Llego bastante tarde, el sol ya se había ocultado, entro por la puerta de la cocina pues estaba con los zapatos embarrados, las medias sucias y el vestido mojado con manchas de barro y pasto en él, el abrigo también venia un poco húmedo. Al entrar trato de no llamar la atención pero fue imposible.

-Señorita Branson ¿Dónde se había metido? Todos la están buscando desde hace horas-le pregunto la señora Parker

-yo…. Salí a caminar-respondió la joven

-¿Por dónde? todos se preguntaban donde se había metido y como no aparecía por ningún lado el Sr. Crawley decidió salir a buscarla pero no hallo rastro; sus abuelos están arriba-

" _Sus abuelos_ ", pensó en la reprimenda que le darían.

-Sera mejor que valla con ellos-fue lo último que dijo antes de subir la escalera

En el vestíbulo se encontró con Sr. Barrow.

-Señorita Branson esta echa un desastre, todos están en la sala de dibujo, están bastante preocupados y nosotros también,-le reprocho el mayordomo, al ver que la joven bajaba la cabeza avergonzada por preocuparlos ablando la mirada y agrego en un tono más suave-abróchese el abrigo así no verán las manchas del vestido-aconsejo el hombre mayor

El Sr. Barrow le abrió la perta

-la señorita Branson-anuncio el mayordomo

Los presentes se asombraron al verla entrar, con los zapatos sucios con barro seco, las medias húmedas y el abrigo echo un desastre.

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? –pregunto Cora, levantándose para revisar que su nieta estaba en buenas condiciones

-¿Dónde se supone que estabas? Estábamos preocupados –le pregunto Mary

-Lo siento, yo…Salí a caminar y no me di cuenta de que era tarde-respondió Sybbie

-¿salir a caminar? Estas cubierta de barro y mojada-le regaño Robert-es como si te hubieras tirado en la tierra-

-Creo que le vendría bien un baño caliente e ir a la cama-opino Matthew

-primero quiero saber dónde estuvo metida esta tarde-reclamo el conde quien miraba a su nieta con el entrecejo fruncido y con una expresión de disgusto que claramente no admitiría ninguna mentira

-Salí a caminar, tome el camino hacia el pueblo…después tome otro camino por una granja y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo, en el regreso tropecé y después metí los pies en un charco de agua-sabía que esa no era toda la verdad pero ya estaba metida en problemas no iba a decirles que se dedicó a correr y jugar como una niñita para que la castigaran

-Salir sola a caminar en un día tan húmedo como hoy es una insensatez Sybbie, ¿te das cuenta de que pudo sucederte cualquier cosa?-espeto su abuelo cada vez más enfadado.

-lo siento, yo no estaba pensando- realmente lamentaba haberse desaparecido preocupando a todos, pero no se arrepentía, esa tarde había sido un respiro.

Cora viendo que pronto su esposo empezaría a levantar la voz intervino para evitar la pelea.

-Sera mejor que subas, un baño caliente y a la cama, mañana hablaremos de esto-le dijo tomándola por los hombros y dándole una pequeña sonrisa-te subirán un poco de té cuando estés lista

Thomas abrió la puerta para que la joven saliera y el también salió en busca de una de las doncellas.

-Subiré más tarde y hablare con ella, sugiero que mañana cuando saques el tema durante el desayuno no te exaltes demasiado-agrego mirando directamente a su marido

-¿Soy el único que piensa que ella actuó mal?, pudo haberle sucedido cualquier cosa-exclamo Robert

-Papá todos nos preocupamos pero sabíamos que esto sucedería en algún momento, Sybbie está acostumbrada a salir por su cuenta y divertirse-trato de explicar Mary

\- ¿Y consideras eso normal? ¿Salir de casa, sin decir nada a nadie?-exclamo cada vez más exaltado

-No es eso pero hay que entender que ha estado ajustándose a un nuevo horario y es mucho más ajustado que al que estaba acostumbrada, antes tenía más libertad y lo echa de menos-Matthew entendía que ajustarse a horarios cuando se está acostumbrado a la libertad es muy difícil y algunas veces tedioso-Creo que buscaba estar cansada, salir a respirar y estirar las piernas como lo hacía en Liverpool.

-Creo que es peligroso, si se hubiese caído o perdido ¿Cómo iríamos a socorrerla?-el conde de Grantham no podía entender como todos parecían estar a favor de que una joven de familia con solo 15 años saliera sola sin decir una palabra y volver a casa tarde-Esto es culpa de Tom-declaro finalmente.

-Robert ¿no será que tienes miedo de que Sybbie escape de casa?-le pregunto Cora poniendo una sonrisita en los labios y sentándose junto a Mary.

Robert Crawley quedo sin palabras, era exactamente lo que había imaginado en un comienzo, era uno de sus mayores temores que Sybbie la única hija de Sybil fuera tan infeliz en Downton que decidiera huir

-No puedo creer que pienses esas tonterías-se sorprendió su hija mayor

-yo no lo considero una tontería, puede suceder-se defendió el conde

-No creo que llegue a ese extremo, no es como si la tuviéremos retenida en casa-le recordó su yerno quien apenas podía contener la risa ante la idea de su suegro-y no se puede culpar a Tom por eso, es injusto.

-Papá eres tan dramático, honestamente cualquiera pensaría que Sybbie saldrá corriendo de un minuto a otro-se rio Mary

-Así es tu padre; además estoy de acuerdo con Matthew, Sybbie es su propia persona y Tom hiso lo mejor que pudo para educar a su hija -

-Ahora que ha salido el tema tenemos que pensar como distribuiremos el tiempo de vacaciones de Sybbie-hablo Matthew en un tono un poco mas serio

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Robert mientras se servía una copa de cognac

Tanto Mary y Mathew lo miraron un poco perplejos

-Bueno, como es natural Sybbie querrá visitar Liverpool, ver a la familia y amigos; no podemos impedírselo-le aclaro Matthew

-Es por eso que debemos organizarnos, hay que considerar el tiempo para la escuela, cuantos días pasara en Liverpool, si quiere ir a Dublin a visitar a sus tíos y como amenizaremos su tiempo aquí-enumero Mary, ante la mirada de su padre agrego-papá no puedes pensar que los Crawley se adueñaran de Sybbie ahora que Tom a fallecido-

Robert no contesto pero claramente, compartir a su nieta no estaba entre sus planes.

La noche se prolongó muy poco, pronto la familia se retiró a sus habitaciones; Cora se dirigió a la habitación de Sybbie, la encontró metida dentro de la cama.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto sentándose enfrente de la muchacha

-Bien-respondió a su abuela, sin mirarla directamente a los ojos

-¿quieres decirme que pasó hoy?-

-ya dije que fue lo que paso, de verdad, no hay nada más…-se apresuró a contestar, pero al enfrentar sus miradas guardo silencio.

-Querida mía, yo sé muy bien lo que se siente cuando abandonas tu casa y tu familia-Cora beso la frente de su nieta-esta tristeza, pasara, yo lo sé, vine aquí apenas termine la escuela, un país nuevo, me case y asumí responsabilidades que me asustaban; y cuando mi padre murió me sentí como si me clavaran agujas en el pecho, cuando tu madre murió creí que moriría de dolor y cuando murió mi madre también sufrí, pero aquí estoy, nunca será igual pero podremos seguir siendo felices, con el tiempo recordaras los momentos más hermosos que compartieron; no tienes que temer…-pero en ese instante, Cora se detuvo, Sybbie la abrazaba mientras lloraba en su regazo; se quedó allí acariciando el cabello de su nieta.

-Lo extraño mucho, a papá y a todos, la vida que teníamos; aun no puedo acostumbrarme a que no esté aquí-se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y se enderezo para mirar directamente a su abuela-lo último que le dije fue buenas noches y que no encargara pastel de ruibarbo a la pastelería porque no me gustaba, no fui capaz de decirle nada mejor-

-Querida, no podías saber que esos serían sus últimos momentos, pensaste que al día siguiente lo verías; Tu padre murió antes de lo que todos imaginaban, era fuerte y tenía fe en que la vida se podía cambiar si realmente querías-Cora tomo las manos de Sybbie-Te amaba mucho y tú a él, lo extrañas y también a Liverpool, es normal solo recuerda que aquí también tienes una familia que te ama y mucho-

-Lo se…pero…-

-Duerme y mañana todo estará mejor, un paso a la vez mi pequeña-dijo antes de besar la frente de su nieta.

Cora se quedó asiéndole compañía hasta que se durmió, salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cama que compartía con su esposo. Al entrar en su habitación, su marido la esperaba con una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Todo está bien? ¿Ella no está lastimada o enferma? –pregunto apenas su esposa entraba por la puerta

-Sybbie está bien solo se desahogó sus penas, mañana en el desayuno no le reclames nada, háblale de que debe ser más cuidadosa, que estamos preocupado por ella y no la castigues-

-¿Se siente desdichada por estar aquí?-pregunto con temor

-No, bueno si se siente desdichada pero no por lo que crees, no pudo despedirse de Tom y eso la tiene mal, creo que no lo había hablado con nadie-explico la condesa, acercándose a su esposo-Robert, Sybbie está en una edad difícil pero ella no huira de casa, esta triste eso es todo, es una jovencita que se transforma en mujer y eso es bastante difícil agrégale la muerte de su padre, hará cosas sin sentido como todas las niñas de su edad-

-Entiendo, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, me tranquiliza saber que al menos está bien-mirando a la repisa vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora-Ya es tarde, te dejare para que llames a la Sra. Molesley-diciendo esto salió de la habitación hacia su camerino y Cora llamo a su doncella.

-Molesley mañana iré a casa Cavenon con la Srta. Branson, prepare todo para mañana, saldremos después del almuerzo y no sé si llegaremos a la hora dl té-

-Si milady, ¿alguna razón para visitar casa Cavenon?-pregunto para seleccionar la ropa adecuada

-Quiero ponerme el vestido lavanda, hace muchos años que no voy, es hora de hacer una visita para recordar viejos tiempos-respondió con añoranza

Cora y la Sra Molesley no hablaron más, pronto estuvo lista para dormir, sin más que hacer la doncella personal se retiró.

Cora y Robert se metieron en la cama, se dieron las buenas noches y se durmieron cada uno pensando cosas distintas; ella en aquellos días cuando Sybil estaba embarazada y paseaba por el jardín, habían hablado de lo que ella quería para su pequeño bebe, y él pensaba en el futuro, sus nietos eran el futuro, los imaginaba en 10 años más.

 **(*)Eton College escuela secundaria para hombres entre 13 y 18 años fundado en 1440, Lord Grantham asistió a esta escuela así que obviamente enviarían al futuro conde a estudiar a ella.**

 **(*)Ludgrove es un colegio para niños de 7 a 13 años (mejor conocido como escuela preparatoria hoy en día) fundada en 1892, no se mucho de este lugar pero asistió el príncipe William por eso la escogí.**

 **(*)St. Mary Ascot es un colegio de Inglaterra para mujeres, entre 11 y 18 años, fundado en 1885 con doctrina romana cristiana, desconozco si es público o privado, pero para fines prácticos de la historia será un colegio para la clase alta inglesa, me disculpo si no es así.**


End file.
